The present disclosure relates to a bottom loading valve and tank management system for use on-loading and off-loading fuel on commercial trucking vehicles. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a bottom loading valve and a tank management system that may be electrically operated in order to efficiently add and remove fuel from fuel tanks.
Many fuel tank refueling and defueling systems for large or commercial scale trucks require an air source to operate a bottom loading valve and tank vent valve simultaneously during fueling operations. These valves combine to prevent collapse or rupture of the tank as well as provide the ability to monitor fueling rates and pressures. Many of these systems require primary and secondary air sources with associated tubing and brackets. These systems can be complicated to install and maintain and can fail in cold weather conditions because the pumps that actuate the valves may have difficulty starting in extreme conditions (below 10° F.). It would be beneficial to simplify the installation of these systems and improve reliability in cold weather conditions.